A Light Shined On Love
by TheLavabender
Summary: A Borra FanFic! Woo! It does get MATURE later. But not for the first few chapters. Korra and Mako had a nasty break up, again, and aren't talking to each other. With her spending more time with Bo. Is a new light being shone on him? He has always wanted to be more than a friend to her. Will things, finally happen?
1. In The Middle

_The start of the story starts off with Bolin at home waiting for his brother. _

_Who just had another break up with Korra._

**_Chapter 1: In The Middle_**

"Why can't they just figure things out for good? Would it kill them?" Bolin huffs to himself as he sits there on the couch, of his brother's and his small apartment in Republic City. It was late mid afternoon and Mako was coming home from a day at the police office, in a pretty bad mood. From what it sounds like, Mako and Korra fought again, though this time was bad. By far their worse fight and probably broke up again. It's been a little over a year since Korra came into the brother's lives, and since day one Bolin always has had it for Korra. Something about her just has caught his eyes and even after a few other relationships, he still can't get over her. Of course that doesn't matter, he was always just a friend to her. It was him they both went to after their break ups. For his comfort and support. To help them feel better about themselves mostly.

Bolin may be care free, a bit clumsy, wild, and fun. But he was the one who listened better, was more in touch with his feelings. He has seen how Mako is with Korra. And he just doesn't get what she sees in him. Why can't she see that he was the one she was meant to be with? Mako has no idea how lucky he is. He is too serious.

After a few more thoughts of thinking to himself, Bolin sits there on the couch with his strong arms folded over his broad toned chest. Those bright green eyes locked on the cups of jasmine tea on the little table. Both Mako and Korra put him in a weird position. As much as he hates how his brother just tosses Korra to the side, and then hops to Asami as if nothing happened. He is his brother still. And it frustrates him! Mako doesn't know who he wants! He may seem like he does, but he doesn't. But he can't just toss his brother away. It has been the two of them for so long. He just lets them talk it out with him, since he is pretty good with listening and knows how to make everyone feel better.

The door to the apartment opens, and Mako walks in. Tossing his jacket on the single seat then plumps himself with a groan on the cushion. Mako hasn't said anything, but it was clear as day he was frustrated about everything. Slowly, Mako finally looks over to Bolin.

"Hey bro. Korra and I-"

"I know. I know the drill by now when you two do this." Bolin interrupted his brother, he wanted to shout at Mako. Slap him around for tossing such a gem aside. What ever the reason was this time.

"What happened this time? Huh? Blow her off for Asami?" The earthbender's voice was a bit more annoyed than usual. That being out of character, caught Mako's attention right away. Sharply turning his head to his little brother and lifting an eyebrow. But quickly averts his eyes down. For Bolin was on the right path.

"Really Mako? Look, I know you're wanting me to, I don't know. Make you laugh, make you some how not to feel bad about ruining another shot with Korra. But, but, I just can't! It's even not fair to Asami! You know, sometimes she comes to me just like you do. You have them both around your finger. And, and, it's wrong!" Bolin stood up and was glaring down at his brother with narrowed eyes. Mako was just speechless, this side of Bolin was rare so it was believable.

"Bolin, wait? Where are you going?"

"I need some air. I just, I'm tired of being the one to help you feel better. When you shouldn't. You deserve these feelings right now. I'll, see you tonight. Probably." Bolin explains as he walks out the front door. That wasn't usually the way how he handles these moments. The last few times this has happened, Bolin would tell Mako its something all couples go through. That it was some how both their faults. Though in Bolin's eyes, it was all Mako for not knowing who he wants. Bolin couldn't do it this time. Some where out there in the city, or the Air temple island, was Korra. Fighting the tears of her emotions. She was always so strong, and stands up for her self and for those who can't. He admires her so much.

After walking around for a bit, he goes to his favorite little diner and starts ordering some food. Finishing up a bowl he sets it down, he saw her walking up to him. Her eyes, the bright aqua blue, were red and a bit puffy from crying. She stands there next to him and rubs her right arm slowly as she softly speaks out to him.

"May I join you?"

_Bolin went to get some air. Though Korra ends up finding him. _

_How will their conversation go?_


	2. Friends

"May I join you?" Korra's voice played in Bolin's ears as he looks up to her. Her pain was all over her face. For some reason, she cares for Mako. With a nod he scoots over and pats the empty spot down next to him. Of course he was going to be there for her, he will always be there for her. She wipes her left eye on the back of her hand and sits her self down next to him.

"Thanks Bolin. I, hate to do this again. I just, I have no one else to talk to."

"No no. It's fine. I'm always here. You know that." He gives her a soft smile and his green eyes beaming at her. When she looks up she couldn't help but smile softly. He was always in a good mood. As if he has never has his own problems.

"You must be sick of all this. Cleaning Mako and I up after each time this happens. I don't know what it is. It's like we are good for each other. But, not at the same time. I don't know about saving our relationship any more. This last fight, was bad. Some things were said by both of us." Korra looks down at her hands on her lap. Mako was her first love so it's only natural to have a hard time letting go. She sighs, some tears still slowly falling down her face. When she sat down next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. Bolin smiles a faint smile and rested his head on hers as well. He placed his hand on top of her's.

"I'm sick of it. Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to care any less. Not when it's you who is hurting." Bolin feels bad, that the good thing out of these break ups, is she lets him be her teddy bear and her diary. And he loves that, a lot. His free hand reaches up and gently wipes a tear away with his thumb. He wish, that she would just give him a chance. She would see what it really means to have someone care for her then. Maybe with her and Mako no longer on speaking terms. This could be his chance, slowly of course. She needs to be willing.

"Bolin, thank you. I can always count on you. You're, amazing." Korra tells him sweetly, smiling softly as he wipes her tears away. She couldn't help but notice he was always the one wiping her tears, and Mako starting them. Not really in the mood to really think much on it, she just lets that slip away for now. The both of them just enjoy a meal together, he got her to laugh here and there. Even if they were little laughs, it was still music to his ears, and good for her. After their meal they decided, to go for a walk tonight. It was a full moon and the breeze was just right.

The walk to the park was all fun and games. He got her to keep her mind off the break up. Talking about how the kids have been at the air temple. He brought up possibly staring in another mover. It was great. At the park, it being less crowed, and peaceful. The both of them, stop on the elegant bridge and lean against the railing. Both looking down into the water. Bolin couldn't help himself and just found him admiring her. When she was like this, she was just so beautiful. Feeling as if she was being watched, Korra looks up to see him there, smiling softly at her. Her cheeks blushed and she looked back to the water quickly. That look he was giving her, she knew it all too well.

"Bolin, so…you haven't dated in a while. How come? I hope it's not cause you fear going through something like Mako's and I's relationship?" Korra asks him, as she bends the water down below into shapes and swirls for fun.

"No, no. I would never be the kind of boyfriend Mako is. So I know I wouldn't have that problem. I just, haven't…I don't know." Bolin rubs the back of his neck and looks the other way hiding his nervous face. Korra nods and stands up from leaning up against the railing.

"You wouldn't be like Mako? Even if you were dating someone, like me?"

"Especially if I was dating someone like you." Both of them were now just facing each other. Their eyes locked good and tight on each other's.

"Mako, doesn't know how lucky he is. To have you wanting him." Those words slipped out his lips, he thought that would be in his head. And he bit his lip as held his breath while he watched her nervously. Korra was picking up some clues, but just doesn't feel ready to start something new. She still needs time, and feeling a little uncomfortable now. She just gives him one more hug for good bye.

"It's getting late Bolin. I have to get back to the temple. I have some training to do for a few days. I'll….see you around?" With that, she gives him a big smile and took off on her glider. Bolin just sighs smiling, and goes back to looking at the water for a little longer. Today started off like crap for the earthbender but in the end, it turned out pretty okay. He can't wait till they see each other again.

How much time has passed since their good bye?

Is Korra warming up to Bo?


	3. A New Light

_It's been a few days since Korra and Bo said their last goodbye._

Chapter 3

That night was rather hard for Bolin to sleep. Korra was out there still hurting and Mako just goes on with his life with Asami. The two left in the middle of the night. Probably to go to her place, and not bother him. He wasn't complaining, he didn't want to hear a peep from them. He just finally rolls over and forces himself to sleep that night.

A few day's went by, Mako and Asami came and went through the house. Bolin hasn't heard much from Korra though. He figures she is still down and hasn't really been in the mood for anything. So he gets up and dressed for the day. Knowing that she still needs cheering up. He goes around town and grabs some pretty flowers and a cute little weasel like stuffed animal. With out telling her, or giving her any warning, he stops by at the temple. On the island's docks Tenzin was there with his family to first greet him. Telling him she has been in bad spirits. Bolin was here to make her feel better. After being told that she was meditating he goes to go find her.

When he got there, she had her legs crossed and was doing her meditation seriously. Well, trying. Anything to get her mind off things. He knows how much she hates this, so she must really be hurting. Not wanting to bother her, he just sets his flowers and stuffed animal down in front of her on the ground. And sits down in front of her as well. This was never his thing too, never really truly getting into it. But there was a first for everything. So he gives it a shot. The earthbender just tries to clear his mind and waits for her to stop when she wants too.

Korra opens her eyes a few minutes later, to see the flowers and the stuffed animal. She thought it was adorable. Then her blue eyes see him, she thought it was the sweetest thing in the world. He didn't have to do this. A part of her wonders why Mako could never be like this with her. Surprising and romantic. It really was always Bolin. Now she wanted to prank him, just for some laughs and giggles. Not warning, she goes. "Boo!" Really loud! Giving Bolin a heart attack pretty much. His hand grips at his shirt over his heart as he shouted and panicked. Those bright green eyes looking at her as she was laughing.

"You get me all the time! You stinker!" He sticks his tongue out at her and watches her pick up the gifts he got her. Sniffing the flowers and hugging the weasel. She was adorable and so beautiful. Why couldn't Mako see how lucky he is? Or was. Once his heart beat calmed down he saw her still smiling and giggling at him. That's how he knows he did a good job. He adored seeing her happy and smiling. He loves it more when it's him who makes her smile. Korra then starts to get up to her feet and he joins her.

"So, you came to check up on me? Cause I haven't..been in touch in the last few days? Huh?" The Avatar asked softly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I was getting worried Korra."

"No, it's ok. I'm glad you came. I was, starting to miss you." She told him with this warm smile on her light cocoa lips. The two stand next to each other as they start strolling around through the air temple gardens. Just needing to talk and listen to each other. Both were enjoying the sun and each other's company. What made him feel even better, was that she wasn't asking about Mako. Their whole "they aren't on talking terms." Was serious he guessed. On their walk he kept her laughing, kept her happy and off Mako. Korra couldn't help but start to wonder, and compare the two brothers. That, could she have been wrong this whole time? Bolin, was just a friend, right?

Now out of no where! A baby bison soon starts to come to them, rather fast for a landing. The young calf clearly not use to flying yet. It was happening so fast! Not really thinking, Bo just acts and grabs her arm to pull her to him and out of the way. The sudden change of balance makes him fall back onto his back, put pulled her right with him. Landing on top of him, inches from each other's faces. He saw her blushing. She saw him blushing. Bolin's gut was in knots. Knowing he should do something! Anything to get her seeing him in a new light. Korra was just frozen, locked on his eyes. He really was handsome and cute. Bolin scratches his cheek.

"I uhh…can't get up with..with you laying on me Korra." He says with a burning face. She blushes harder and jumps to her feet.

"I'm, I'm so sorry! I just..uhh…froze…I.." She wasn't all that sure where she was going with that. It was too early out of her last relationship to be thinking of him, in a new way? Right? Then again, her and Mako have been on and off for nearly two years now. Does it really matter how fast she moves on? With Bolin? He has been here all this time, the one wiping her tears and making her laugh. Suddenly, he looks more appealing to her. But she pushes these thoughts away, it was still too soon.

_Is Korra starting to see her dear friend, in a new light? _

_We'll have to wait and see!_


	4. Realization

_It's been two weeks since we left off!_

Chapter 4: Realization

"Bolin, I can't fit that much in!"

"Just try it, I promise you'll love it."

"You mean you'll love it!" Korra says trying to fit a big bite of spicy roman in her mouth. Bolin told her this stuff was amazing, and to feel the burn you have to take a huge bite. And Bolin couldn't wait to see her face when the burn starts to kick in. It's been about two weeks now. Korra seems to be doing much better. Bolin and her always find something to do. Running around the city having fun, eating here and there, catching a mover or two. Bolin loves having her attention, all this time with her. It, was amazing!

"There you go! See! You got this." He chuckles leaning back in the booth, and watched her shove a big bite and slurps up even more. With her cheeks all puffed up and cute. He thought it was adorable. Then came the tearing of her blue eyes and her face turning hot red. These were new experimental hot noodles in his favorite diner. And her face was priceless! She spits the noodles out instantly and starts waving her hands with her tongue sticking out. He bit his lip as he did his best to hold back the laughing. But when she shouted out and starting beating the table and groaning. He leans back with a loud laugh of his own. Now he wasn't saying he didn't do the same thing, he just had to see her face.

She gulps down gallons of water and milk, then wipes her mouth on the back of her head. Soon stomping up to her feet and makes her way to him on the other side of the booth. This, is when he got nervous. Korra was a very strong woman, indeed, as much as he loves that, he fears it too.

"Now now Korra! It, it was just a little prank!" He holds hands up to show mercy from the Avatar herself. When her hand charges at him he yelps, but soon felt her hand gripping his shirt and yanking him up to look her in the eyes. He felt nervous and gulped hard on the spit in his mouth. His cheeks blushing with her being so close. The earth bender swears she was going to hit him. Though when her lips pressed up against his. His bright green eyes widen not sure what she was doing or why. The kiss was hot, no, really hot! She pulls back smirking, when the spices rubbed off from her lips and onto his. Now he was sitting there fanning his lips and lays down on the booth seat reaching up to the sky.

"Oh good bye cruel world!" He goes on acting and such, hearing her now laughing on the other side of the booth. He figured she kissed him to just get the spices on his lips, nothing more. But in reality, Korra wanted to kiss him, and she figured that would have been a great way to sneak one on him. He could be oblivious sometimes, and that would play on her part. Bolin though lays down there smiling from one ear to the other like an idiot. Though he does think it was just a kiss to get him back, and nothing more. It was still a kiss from her. He sighs and tucks his hands behind head feeling content right now with himself.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas! It was just to prank you!" She tells him blushing hoping he didn't actually catch onto her plan. Bolin just chuckles and slowly sits back up.

"I wasn't getting any ideas. Don't worry. Come on, lets go hang out back at my place." He told her paying for the lunch and just wanted to relax a bit. Sit around and watch some tv, Mako would be working so he wouldn't be around to care. Korra was fine with it as well. Not caring if Mako was there or not. Bolin was with her and that's all that matters. She had to think about for a second but she herself didn't want to say good bye for the day. So the both of them started walking back to his place.

On the walk there, Korra bit her lip as thoughts played through her head. A crush was forming, fast and strong. But she doesn't know what Bolin would think of her like that? She knows he use to, but that was before she hurt his feelings that one night. Has he, gotten over her?

"Bolin? Soo, how come you haven't dated in a long time? Isn't there, any girls you want?" Korra asked fiddling with her fingers before her chest.

The earthbender heard her, and grew a bit nervous on how to really answer this. The right way. Could he just blurt out she was the reason, why he wasn't out there hooking up with just any fan girl? That, even after all she did. She was still who he wanted.

"I uhh….still have my eyes out on this one girl." He told her rubbing the back of his head. Figuring a little hint would be ok. She could either pick up on it, or completely miss it. Korra heard him and she thinks she knew who he was talking about. It made her smile. Of course she didn't want to assume he meant her. SO she just holds the thought of him wanting her still to herself.

"She would be the luckiest girl to have such a sweet understanding guy like you."

"No, I would be the lucky one. No one else is like this girl." He added, as they stand outside the door to his place and opens the door to let her. Korra stood there looking at him from behind. Her eyes wide and the expression of realization on her face. He's wanted her all this time. Even when she was with his brother. He was always watching her, smiling, and supporting her. And every time her and Mako fought, even though he wanted her. He never rubbed it in her face for picking the wrong brother. He just wiped her tears. Bolin had the door open and he turns around wondering what was taking her so long.

"Come on you. What you doing back there?" He laughs and reaches down to take her hand and lead her in. Once inside he plops down on the couch and sighs grinning to get off his feet. Before getting more comfortable he turns on the tv, from the corner of his eyes he saw her still standing there. Bolin just lifts an eyebrow.

"What's gotten into you Korra?" He asked flicking the tv on and pats the empty spot of the couch. He really didn't know what has gotten into her. Maybe his hints, disturbed her? That he offended her? Could he really be that far from her type? But then she sat down on the couch next to him. She seems, awkward now. He felt bad for doing that to her.

"Sorry, I should have not even dropped those little hints…I'm sorry." He sighs resting his elbow on the arm of the couch and drops his chin in his hand. She didn't like him like that. Still. And now she felt awkward around him. Bolin was going to say sorry again, when her hand took his in hers. Slowly his head lifts up to look down at her holding his hand, then his green eyes look up to hers. She was blushing and just squeezed his hand tighter. His lips parted to speak, but she quickly cut him off.

"I'm the one who's sorry Bolin. I, was so blind and such a fool. It's, always been you who really cared. I can't believe I'm now just seeing this." She said biting her lip looking down so bashfully. This was just as shocking to her as it was for him. He swears this was a dream. He never really thought she would look at him like this. Yeah he would always hope and wait. But deep down. He thought she will always want Mako.

He could see the tears filling up in her eyes and he sat up more, though not daring to let go of her hand. He's been itching to hold her hand like this for so long. Her tears were all the proof he needed to know that she was seeing him finally. Finally him as the one who would never hurt her. Being his usually self, he smiles warmly and gently cups her cheek to use his thumb to wipe the tears away. After her tears were gone she just looks up to him with a soft smile and placed her other hand over his hand on her cheek.

"No more tears now. Ok? Lets just, calm down some and no there's no ru-" But her lips press up to his hard and fiercely. The second time in one day she has done this. But this kiss, this kiss was different from her little prank one back at the diner. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kept her lips dancing with his. At first he was rather surprised as to what to do. Though all the years of dying for this, he couldn't stop himself as his lips kiss hers right back. If this was a dream, he was praying no one would wake him. Her scent was all over him, her lips were much more sweeter than he ever imagined.

None of them seemed to have wanted to stop, her left hand rests on the back of his head running through his thick raven hair and slightly gripping it. As if she could read his mind, his big arms wrapped around her waist and was going to pull her up onto his lap. But Korra was practically pushing herself up on his lap already. Pushing him up against the couch he smirked against her lips, with her perfectly straddled up on him. He could feel her pushing him around to do as she wanted. To Bolin he loved it. He knows that's exactly why Mako gets annoyed. Mako has to be the boss, has to be calling the shots. But Bolin, he took her being like this as a compliment, and him just being an earthbender naturally made him strong and sturdy. So her being the only one to bend him as she pleased, he loved it.

His strong hands rested on her thighs and slide up her sides slowly to take in the curves of her body. Korra shivered and pushed her lips harder against his lips. Her fingers now on his chest and gripping at his shirt to pull him closer to her lips. Korra's body instinctively started to slowly grind against him, causing little gasps and sweet coos to leave her lips. Bolin's eyes widened for a second, but since she made the first move it must have meant she wanted to do that. He just nips at her bottom lip and his hands roam slowly back down her curves and finally making his way to her ass and held it firmly in his hands. He was losing self control way much faster than he thought he would. Though he couldn't blame himself. She was gorgeous and flawless in his eyes. He heard her giggle as he held her ass, so he was glad she didn't punch him.

Though in the middle of their kiss, it was just about to move to the next level when a voice being cleared could be heard over their kissing and little "mmm"s. Both look up and saw Mako standing there. He seemed rather pissed to say the lease. Korra and Bolin both blush and grin rubbing the back of their heads as they push themselves up to their feet.

"You're home early bro." Bolin spoke first to break the tension and to hopefully get his brother to stop glaring at the both of them.

"No, I think I came home right at the right time…Korra."

"Mako." She folds her arms over her chest and glares at Mako, while Mako glares right back at her. Then she looks back to Bolin.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Ok? Maybe, you come to the air temple. You're allowed there. But not Mako. Tenzin is sick of his games just as much as I am." She told him kissing his nose and her fingers flatten his shirt that she had messed up. Bolin couldn't stop blushing and just nods his head.

"Alright. That sounds good to me. I'll meet you there tomorrow." Bolin tells her as she smiles brightly back to him. His eyes followed her as she leaves the apartment. That goofy love struck grin on his face, was wiped off when Mako groans a bit annoyed. Both of them now stand there looking at each other. Mako glaring at Bolin as if he did something wrong. And Bolin was confused. His older brother obviously had something on his mind and wanted to spit it out at his younger brother.

_What do you think is going to happen next?_


	5. Tension

We last left off with Mako not seeming so peachy from what he saw

I edited this chapter a few times and I'm just not happy with it I hope it's alright for you all

_**Chapter 5: Tension**_

Bolin stood there with his arms folded over his chest and looks to Mako with a cocked eyebrow. Mako seemed even more outraged by Bolin, for not even knowing what he did wrong. If he even did anything wrong to begin with? As Mako took off his jacket and set it down on the coat rack, he then glanced back to his little brother.

"What the hell was that?" Mako asked taking a seat in the lazy boy chair in the living room. His tone in that older brother "I'm the boss of you" voice. Bolin just rolled his eyes and waved his hand to blow him off. But Mako stomped his foot and demanded his little brother to give him an answer.

"What was what? Korra and I? It's called kissing. You know that." Bo gave his brother a smart ass remark. Which caused Mako grind his teeth with annoyance.

"You can't kiss Korra Bolin."

"Excuse me? Why not? And she kissed me first. I didn't ask for it, though I didn't stop it. She isn't your girlfriend no more Mako. She can kiss and date who ever she wants. It's just about time she picked the right brother. One that wont leave her for another girl, several times." The earthbender narrowed his eyes down at Mako and that only fired up his older brother more. He now stood up to glare Bolin right back. But Bolin was right, Mako and Korra weren't a couple no more.

"Yeah, well! Just know she's using you to get back at me. She's crawled back to me before. She'll do it again." Mako said raising his voice at Bolin and the earthbender just stared furious glares at him. Mako saw that what he had told his brother, had stung. So with a smirk on the firebender's lips, he stood up to go to his room. Allowing his words to sink in and plant roots in his brother's head. Bo watched as Mako left the living room to go down the hall to his own room. At first what his brother had told him, didn't seem to phase him. Though what Mako said did say, started replay in his head. That, wasn't true was it? She has gone back to him more than twice. She did know Mako was coming home any minute. Korra didn't actually hoped to get caught by Mako? No, she didn't want Mako no more. Her and him haven't talked to each other in weeks. Today was their first time seeing each other since the break up! And the avatar doesn't talk about Mako at all anymore. Well besides the few, "your brother hasn't been giving a hard time lately? Has he?" now and then.

Now Bolin felt sick to his stomach. She couldn't hurt him again. There's no way she would. Bo bit his lip and was now outrageously ticked off, at his brother for even putting such ideas in his head. He stormed out the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Making sure Mako had heard. He wasn't sure where he was going, but staying at home with Mako around. Was the last thing he wanted to do. Finally he came to a stop at the park and sat under a tree. Just letting the breeze blow past him as he stared off at the lake in front of him. After a little bit of time alone and actually to process what him and Korra did do. He was wondering what this made them. Just cause they kissed, that didn't make them committed to each other. It's not like they really stopped to figure that part out. Both were too caught up in the moment. There was no way she was faking that. No, Bolin knows for a fact she wasn't anything like Mako said she was.

After a few hours of cooling off, he figured he best head back home to shower and rest for the night. When Korra called later that evening though. Mako had picked up and she asked for Bolin. This only fired up Mako with more frustration. He was obviously not liking the idea of her being happy with Bolin. After a long dragged out groan, he called out to Bolin. Not like he had to try so hard. Bolin came rushing to the phone with this big grin on his lips. A call from her, the same day of their kiss! He didn't see that coming!

It wasn't even awkward! She was giggling and checking up on him. Knowing all to well Mako chewed his ears out when he caught them kissing. Bo just grinned and told her it was nothing he couldn't handle and the two laughed. They talked for hours! Nothing in their relationship changed or was even awkward! Korra and Bolin just knew how to get along so naturally. When Korra did slip in the topic of their kiss, he sat there blushing like an idiot and scratched his cheek.

"What about it?" He dared to ask a bit nervous. What if she didn't like it? And thought it was just them being caught up in the moment. Korra washed all his worry away when she explained how she thought it felt right. Not rushed to her and that she found herself enjoying it, greatly. She said all the right things to boost a young man's ego. This day was seriously the best day of his life!

But it was getting late and the earthbender heard Tenzin snap at Korra to get off the phone. He chuckled and said "sorry" loud enough for Tenzin to hear. He heard Korra ask to just say good night and then she will go to bed. And it was the sweetest good bye he's ever received from her.

"Bo, I don't want that kiss to be our last kiss….I don't think after the one we just shared…we can't be just friends." Korra's voice became so serious and this light airy tone of seduction in her tone. She had Bolin sitting there holding his breath anxiously to see where she was going with this.

"What are you saying Korra?" He wanted to believe she wasn't just going to end their friendship so easily like this. And Korra could tell from Bo's voice she had him nervous. A little playful smile came to her lips, though it was over the phone so he couldn't see. But Korra finally speaks out to ease his wondering mind.

"I'm saying I want to try being more than friends. And since the last time you asked me out, it kinda…backfired. I wanted to ask you this time. To help erase any doubt you have. To see I mean it." Her voice was bashful if only he could see her on the other line. She had knots twisting and swirling in her gut and she very much so was nervous. "I just didn't couldn't wait to ask you the next time I saw you. And I didn't want to leave you wondering what that kiss meant. I had to ask today! And-"

"Korra! Relax!" He laughed. "It's alright. I love the idea. You'll see! I wont let you regret this! I promise! I'll see you when ever you aren't busy. And when I'm not busy. I have to start filming again tomorrow. Varrick and his movers are always a hit!" Bo explained and both forgot they were supose to go to bed. Till Tenzin came back and forced them to get off the phone for the night. It was a good laugh for them both.

Bolin was now laying in his bed trying to sleep. It was rather hard to sleep with that kiss replaying in his head over and over. Plus him and Korra talked it out and the fact that they were actually officially a couple now. He was a grinning idiot. A big smile on his face the whole night! Things are going to be great! Bo got the girl, and he couldn't be more happier.

_Korra and Bo are officially official! _

_I wonder what's in store for them!?_


	6. Love Part One

_It's been three months since the brothers faught_

**Chapter 6: Love Part 1**

That fight with Mako was about three months ago now. Things have been a little tense between them. Mako was certain that Korra wasn't over him and she would come back to him, and break Bolin's heart all over again. Though, Korra kept proving Mako wrong and Bolin right. She would show up to get Bolin and not even glance over at Mako. When they walked through out the city she either held his hand or strong arm tightly. Both were always laughing and smiling. Then when they got the chance to, they would get lost in heated kisses. These last three months, have made their hearts skip beats and race numerous times. Bolin knew for a fact what he was feeling for her. But he still wasn't all that sure what she was feeling.

He had to admit, she never looked this happy and stress free when she was with Mako. Korra would go to Bolin for anything. Sometimes they would spar for a little bit, since they were both passionate benders. After bending for a bit she would attack him to the ground and couldn't get her lips off his. Not like he was going to actually complain and make her stop. He loved it when she got like that.

Today, he was heading back to the air temple. Tenzin has been making her train really hard these last few days. So he figured he would go see her. Bolin has also been working with a jeweler the last few weeks to make a bracelet for Korra. It had water tribe and earth style inspiration twisted and molded into it. With gems of the same blue as her eyes. He would know, Bolin has stared in her eyes for so long now. He was a master at knowing her eye color.

The boat that took people to the island arrived and by now knew Bolin by name. Getting on they would smile and welcome him. Asking how him and Korra have been doing. That's how he knows he has visited her plenty of times if they knew just why he was coming here to the island. It wasn't hard to figure out once they found out him and the avatar were dating.

The boat came to a rocky bumpy ending, but it finally stopped and so he heads up to the temple. Jinora and her little sister and brother pounce on him and Meelo tugs at his hair, Ikki clings to his leg, and Jinora just sighs so embarrassed by her siblings. Bolin laughs and scoops all three of them up in his arms and gives them big hugs. Now all four of them were laughing. Meelo flexes his little arms and makes a grr face.

"I'm going to be big and strong like you! Grr!" The little boy says as Bolin sets the three of them down. Ikki was now hopping around and spits out questions in rapid fire.

"Hi Bolin! Did you miss Korra? She missed you! You going on a long romantic date? Huh? Huh? What's this you got?" Her hands were holding the box he had the bracelet in. And he reaches to his back pocket with a shocked look on his face.

"You airbenders are so fast! The perfect thieves! Don't get any ideas though!" He told them sternly.

"It's a little something I got Korra." He told them and all three of them couldn't help but to giggle and want to see it. So he leans down to open the box for them to let them peek. Mello wasn't all that impressed it was just shiny rocks to him. But to the girls they smiled and both went. "Awe!" Making Bolin laugh and feel more confident about Korra liking it.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked tucking the box back in his pocket. All three of them tap their chins for a second, and Jinora speaks out first.

"She is out in the sacred shrine. Be good there now. It's sacred." Jinora teases, and Ikki and Mello didn't really catch onto it. Bolin just blushed.

"H-hey..You're too young! Shhh! Now, now go blow trees down or something. No, wait. Don't do that!" He shouted as Mello already flew off to do just that. Bolin sighed with a groan and slapped his forehead. Knowing Tenzin will kill him for it later. With the kids now gone, he figured he best hurry and sneak off to get Korra.

He has been to the island hundreds of times. But to this shrine only once. So he got lost, several times. Pema found him wondering around before she pointed him to the right direction and he thanked her happily. He followed the path for a while remembering how isolated this shrine is. Then he saw her in the distance there, sitting and meditating. A smile came to his lips as he walked up behind her and knew to behave in the shrine. It was a small little stone room with a statue or two of some air monks, and one of Aang. Leaving her be in her state, he sat down next to her like other times before, and set the box down on his side farthest away from her eyes. Soon he joined her with the meditation. Before he met her he never did this. But ever since he did, his bending feels more stronger and connected with him as one. He actually really likes it. Though as usual, she picks up on him being around her.

"Hello there sweety. Joining me for some meditation too?" She asked with her eyes closed, and still knew it was him. His energy was his own, and she loved it. He nods though remembers she wasn't looking.

"Mmhmm. It's been a while for me. Now, shhh." He chuckled with a wiggle to get more comfortable in their spots. At first, this was hard for him, but he managed to get the hang of it and loves how empty and light you feel during this state. Being an Earthbender, feeling light was sort of never heard of. They stayed like this for a good thirty minutes. But Korra being Korra, had to do something else. So when her eyes opened and saw him still enjoying himself with his eyes closed. She scoots closer to him and closer. Then she gets on her hands and knees to lean in and blow a little puff of wind to blow his little curl around. He grumbles, trying to stay focused. She just giggled and kept playing with his bang. Now she was kissing his cheek, and her eyes saw the little box on his right. With her eyes lighting up. She plops herself in his lap, laying on her back and then reaches up above her head to grab the box. He opened his eyes the second he felt her body fall in his lap.

"I swear, you're worse then the kids sometimes." He teased and goes to wrap his arms around her, that's when he saw the box in her hands.

"Is this, for me? You, really are the sweetest Bolin. I never ask for anything, and you still give me things I don't deserve."

"It's because you don't ask, is why you deserve everything." He told her as he rubbed his button nose to hers a few times and then pecked her lips. Soon pulling her up to sit up and lean her back to his chest. Allowing her to open the box. His stomach was in knots watching her fingers slowly open it, and when the top was off, she just stared at it. Her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. Bolin didn't know what to take that as.

"Do, do you like it?"

"Bolin, it's. Like nothing I've ever seen before. It has a little of both of us! I love it!" She delicately took it in her hands and held her arm to him. He reached down to help her put it on and they both look down to see how it looked on it. Korra couldn't stop smiling. This was truly the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given her.

"I will cherish this forever Bolin. I will." Her voice was soft as she turns around and straddles up on his lap. Her arms lightly rested on his shoulders. Her forehead to his as his hands rub her sides and thighs gently over her clothing.

"I want you to have it for ever. Korra, I-"

"No, I want to say it first." She smiles and kissed him gently. He thought she was adorable when ever she got this childish behavior now and then. Both were smiling against each other's lips, his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her body up to his closer. When he felt her lips parting, he grew anxious to hear her words.

"I don't know how to say this, if I should make this something special."

"It's coming from you, it's already special." He laughed and nuzzled his face in her neck. Korra ran her fingers through his hair, and gently yanks his head back so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you Bolin. I love you." Korra told him with a smile, and tears filled her eyes lightly. Why she was crying, she doesn't know. Not even with Mako did she do this. This love for him, was something more. Like something she has never felt before. SO much more stronger.

Hearing her say it, made Bolin's eyes soften, and his heart nearly jump out of his chest. Then he leans up to press his lips hard up against hers. Kissing her deeply in long tender pecks. When her lips join his and both kissing in sync. He knew this was real, this wasn't a dream or joke. It was real.

"I love you to Korra. For so long now." He managed to get the words out before she was attacking him again with more love filled kisses. Both couldn't stop. Her hands ran through his hair, down his neck to his chest. Gripping at his shirt while his hands roam down her back thighs, and up to cup her round ass. Korra blushed and kissed him faster more wilder as desire started to fill them both. She pushes him down onto his back and didn't dare to let their lips separate from each other. Her hands slid down to the sash around his waist to untie it. That's when Bolin's eyes widen and he gulped a bit. He looked around, seeing the statues knowing this was sacred ground. This should probably be the last place to do anything like this.

"K-Korra-mmmm" He was cut off from her lips delicately kissing his jaw and neck. Giving him little love bites here and there on his warm flesh. Bolin griped at her hips, though had to force himself to focus.

"Korra, we, can't here. And, and." Bolin grew nervous for she was his first girlfriend, first real one. None have ever lasted this long to get this serious. Korra saw his eyes, and she smiles gently before cupped his jaw and kissed his nose.

"I want to Bolin, with you. Only you. I've never done this either. So I am nervous too." She spoke with a blush, and Bolin had to admit. He didn't know that, and she caught onto his look.

"You though thought Mako and I?"

"Well, yeah. Since you guys have dated on and off so long."

"I didn't want to with him. It came close, but everytime. Something told me. Not with him. Then he would get mad. And then he would go to Asami. I didn't with Mako." She told him biting her lip and then sits up straddling him better. Allowing her hands to yank his sash away and open up his shirt. With her fingers roaming over his flesh, still over his under shirt, Bolin smiled and takes one of her hands to kiss her fingers gently. He believes her, every last word. He couldn't picture anyone else being his first, only her. So he knew he was ready. It was turning into fall which meant it was getting cooler outside. But with her there on him, staying warm wasn't a problem. Korra leaned back to his lips and left a few more kisses on his lip then she leaned back up to look down at him and spoke.

"And you and I wont get much more privacy than right here." Korra smirked a mischeivious smile, and Bolin flashed one right back at her.

_I think we know whats going on next chapter lol _


	7. Love Part Two

_I warned you last chapter this is one is all_

_SMUT_

**_Chapter 7: Love Part 2_**

As he hovers over her, his hands slide down her sides as their lips stay locked on each others. Next, his hands take hold of the end of her shirt and start to slowly pull it up her curvy dark skin. Korra gasps as the cold concrete floor and air hits her skin, but warms up the second she felt his lips kissing her toned stomach. Bolin couldn't help himself, he just wanted to kiss her all over. Taste all of her flesh cause he has never done so before. Pushing her shirt up higher and higher, she arches her back to help get her shirt off. Revealing her bare perfect handful sized breasts to his eyes for the first time. Bolin just stared, and bit his lip, hard. It didn't take long after seeing her like this, to get his blood all flowing below the belt.

"Well say something! Don't just stare Bolin! And it's cold! Hurry and touch them!" She shivered as the cold air made her slightly more darker nipples harden in seconds. Her voice was bashful, and venerable sounding. Not a sight he would see too often from her. Bolin kisses up from her stomach and slowly up to her right breast. As his left hand cupped her other one so gently in his grasp. It was more than anything he could have dreamt up in his wildest dreams. She was the one he loved, and she was beautiful from head to toe.

He could feel her shivering and gasping every time his tongue curiously licks and flick her nipple. Soon letting his lips kiss all over her perfect soft mounds, to travel to her other one to give it as much as attention as it deserves as well. With his lips focused on one breast, and his other hand rubbing and kneading her other one. The pressure in his glory was hardening by the second. Not paying too much attention to himself, he wasn't really all aware that his hot heavy rod was rubbing and resting on her inner thigh and lower stomach. When she lets out a sudden moan from his lips sucking a bit harder on her nipple, he smiled loving to watch her enjoy herself. Her fingers run through his hair, tugging on it now and then. And she too gets his shirt off and starts yanking his under shirt up his body. Bo knew she wanted him shirtless. So he leaned up on his knees and yanks his last layer of upper clothing over his head and tossed it to where her shirt was. It wasn't long till her hands press up to his strong and definitely toned muscular stomach and chest. How she bit her lip, made him blush. Then even more flushed to the cheeks as her lips too started to kiss him all over his stomach.

When she pulls away, he looks down and was nervous. If she was changing her mind, wasn't wanting to do more. Of course he would respect her wishes. That doesn't mean he can't be a little bummed out abut it. But he saw her face, and when he saw where she was staring. Bolin froze and just realized how hard he really was in his slacks.

"Uhh…." What was he to say? He has never shown anyone before. Now he had questions floating in his head. Would she like it? What if it wasn't enough to satisfy the lovey avatar before him? As much as he was worried. His eyes couldn't look away from her lips and breasts. He himself always thought he was impressive down there. Never really thought he would be bashful about this. That is, till he fell in love with the most special woman in the world.

"Bolin, don't be nervous. I can already see the tent you have pitched in your pants." She giggled and her hands grip at the rims of his pants. Bolin held his breath, this was it. She was about to see all of him. Her eyes will be the first to see him like this.

"I, I just. You know. Have never shown anyone." He rubbed the back of his head with rosy cheeks. Korra shakes her head smiling, not sure why he was nervous. He was clearly blessed in girth and length. Not warning him or herself really. She just yanked his pants and undershorts in one big yank. The young avatar's eyes widen from what almost hit her in the face. At first, she was not scared at all. But seeing just what her Bolin was working with, now she was starting to second guess this. His cock throbbed before her. Not too many veins, not too little. She couldn't stop staring.

"Well say something! Don't just stare!" He asked nervously using her words against her. He needed to hear something from her! Anything. Who knows what's running through her head. Korra finally closes her mouth, and then looks up to him.

"You shouldn't be nervous Bolin. Okay? If anything. Now I'm nervous. That, that's not going to fit in. Is it?" She asked as her hand slowly and every so shyly, reached up to grip his thick shaft in her delicate hand. A grunt left his lips as he shivered and released a loud breath.

"I'm…I'm sure I'll get it to fit." He panted so anxiously to feel more of her touching him. Her comment had boosted his confidence greatly suddenly. When she first hurt him, he pretty much didn't think he would really be good for anyone. Now she was here, not able to take her eyes off him. Bolin was about to go kiss her, though her hand started to slowly stroke him up and down. He just bit his lip hard and kept looking to her. There was this smile on her lips. That look she gave him, made him blush harder. Korra got up to her knees and gently pushed on his chest with her free hand, making him fall back and had him lean up against the cold stone wall of the shrine. It made him jerk with gasp from the sudden coldness on his bare flesh. But her hand pumps his thick meat faster and harder. Bolin rolled his eyes back as she was kissing his neck and chest and sat between his legs. Her ears loving his "mmm"s and how his breathing was getting shaky. His body quickly warming up from her touch.

The earthbender's hands roam up and down her curvy sides, gently grazing over her breasts when he gets the chance. But her body started to go lower as her lips started to travel down his chest. All he could do was watch in anticipation. So nervous, and excited. It had him going crazy. She wasn't speaking, partly because she wouldn't take her lips off his body. Korra's hands slide down his chest and rest on his hips, as her lips finally leave his body. Her face blushed red as she stares at his throbbing thick cock inches from her face. Bolin just bit his lip wondering what she was thinking about. Though that all went away when he felt her tongue flicking and licking at his tip.

Bolin let out a huff from deep in his chest, and leans his head back against the wall. She didn't have to do this, but the hunger was in her eyes. She wanted too. Bolin wasn't about to stop her. He heard a little "mmm" come from her lips as she licks down slowly and trails her tongue back up every veiny inch to the tip. Her hand gripping at the bottom of the base and slowly pumps his meat. She knows very well she wont be able to fit him all in her mouth, so her hand pumps what she knows wont fit. After licking, flicking and kissing up and down his rod for a while. Korra took a deep breath and with her blushing cheeks. Her eyes look up and saw him lift his head up from the wall to look down at her. Both blushing, but his smile let her know he was loving every second of this.

With that, Korra slowly sucks in his round tip, letting it slurp in. She smiled as she let her eyes close lightly. Her tongue licks and rubs around his round head in quick circles. Feeling his body shake and shiver under her. Bolin lets out groans when her tongue rubs just the right spot. It was a lightly salty sweet taste that she was finding herself loving it. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she lowers her head down on his cock. His eyes bugged out of his head as he groans with every inch that fills her mouth. She suddenly gagged as she had too much in her and had to quickly pull him out to catch her breath and stop the coughing.

"S-sorry." Her voice was soft with the tips of her ears and cheeks pink.

"Mmm..it's ok.." Bolin had to admit it was very alluring hearing her not able to take him all in her mouth. But his mouth has been watering for her, if she knew or not. He just swoops his arms under hers and gently lays her back down on her back. Korra smiled with a little giggle, loving to feel his big arms just lift her and lay her how he saw fit. Lost in his arms she finally realizes he was yanking down her pants hungrily. Korra gasps as she slightly bit the corner of her lip, but lifts her hips to help him get her pants off. She felt the cool air and it made her shiver. But his lips slowly licking and kissing down her body had her shivering even more.

"Bo-Bolin.." She panted nervously and clenched her hands into fists, feeling his lips kissing her inner thighs and down to meet in the center between her thighs. Her eyes rolled back as she lets out a little coo.

"No…don't…don't look."

"Oh you can see me? But I can't see you? You're beautiful Korra. You have nothing to fear, well fear me becoming addicted to you." He winks, before parting her thighs even wider, giving him an even greater view of her virgin flower. Bolin was eager and dying to do this to her, so he leans in to kiss around gently, kissing her clit and slowly laps his tongue at her pink nub. His hands rubbing her thick thighs and making sure she keeps them open for him. When his tongue would rub and flick the right spots, he felt her thighs twitch and spaz around in his hands. Her breathing getting shallower and quicker. Squeaks and moans leaving her lips every more often. All of her actions just encouraging him to go, keep giving her more. Who else gets to please the Avatar? She was all his, and he was going to make sure it damn stays that way.

His tongue teases, licks faster, swirls in circles, and stops to get her to beg and moan out for more. Soon her hand had it's fingers locked in his thick raven hair and tugging at it. As he just smiles and keeps up with the lashings with his tongue. She was so sweet, even when his tongue daringly dips down into the entrance of her flower. Korra groaned and bucked her hips into his lips, pushing down on his head and keeping him in the spot. He didn't care, her hair tugging was something she couldn't control and it's all a compliment. He too would give some little "mmmm"s as he continued to lick and love her with his tongue between her thighs. Rushing his tongue back to her clit, Korra screams out and her back arches up high. Panting and groaning his name, telling him not to stop. He just keeps giving her his all, his free hand reaches up to rub her breast a little bit, before sliding down her arm to hold her hand. He winces feeling her nails dig into the back of his knuckles, but her moans turn into full blown screams and her thighs clamped around his head. Keeping him there as he felt the sudden rush of the thickness of her cum flow from her entrance. The man just smirks and kisses her lower stomach. Before he could even get a ward, the woman grabs him and pulls him over her. Korra's hands rub his shoulder blades and down his back.

"Bolin, please…please….more…I want more…get the worst part over with already. Please, I love you!" Korra was begging, something he hasn't seen from her. She didn't come off as a begger. Only making this ten times hotter for him. Looking down between their bodies, he could see just how wet she was and the puddle she was already making from what his tongue did. With a nod, he presses his lips to hers and takes hold of his thick cock. Leaning his hips in between her thighs. He was so excited to do this with her. Bolin rubs this tip around in her juices and gives her clit a nice smack with his heavy meat. She arches her back and moans out. Her nails dig into his upper back.

"Bolin! Please!" Korra begs more, and no longer able to fight it himself, Bolin starts to push his hips into her and make his way past her folds. Even though with her as wet as she was, he keeps trying to make sure he was coated in her juices. He had to give a quick thrust and just his head and a few inches got inside of her. She groans out and slid her nails down his back, even more! His head hung down as he growled with a grin. Feeling her tight hot walls hug his cock snuggly. Slowly putting more and more force to keep getting more of his thick inches in her. His eyes had rolled back into his head and was now biting her shoulder to help himself keep him from getting too loud. Though Korra was groaning, panting, and taking deep breaths as she felt more and more of her Bolin fill her up.

"It hurts…" She gasped feeling a sudden thicker hotter liquid flow out of her and coat his cock. Korra knew just what it was, she didn't have to look. Asami has told her, Pemma has told her. Her mother has told her. Knowing it was with Bolin, made her hug him and hold a hand behind his head as he kissed and sucked on her neck in all the right places. He was being so patient and gentle with her. She loved him.

"I'm sorry Korra…." He told her rubbing his nose to hers, with a little huff of breath from his lips. She just smiles, with a wince feeling all of him suddenly buried deep in her. His girth forced her legs to part even wider to help her self fit her earthbender in her.

"It's, it's ok…just..uhh..please start moving….soo biiiig…" Korra's lips quivers as she buries her face in his chest and clings to his back. Hearing her words and the pain in her voice, he was a bit nervous to start moving. But he wanted to give her what she wanted. So he begins to pull out, all but the tip, and gives a quick jab back into her. Not too hard or any deeper than he was. Though his face was stuck in a grin and little mummers of swearing.

"I love you…so much Korra.." He told her with his forehead resting on hers as he continues to pull out and jab in. Waiting till she tells him to do other wise. Feeling every time he pushes in getting easier. Her face told him that she was getting use to it. Finally after doing the slow pace for so long, he heard a little moan from Korra's lips. His breathing was already a bit shaky from loving having her body hugging him perfectly, even better when her body molds to his shape and size.

"Mmm…" He smiles and lowers his head to suck around on her breasts, before suddenly letting his arms tuck under her knees to arch her lower body up and keep her thighs spread. His bucking into her gets quicker with more force behind. Feeling his cock slide in much deeper in her. He groans out with a smile as she gasped and flinched from a sudden more pain. But in all honesty, Korra loved it! Her hands still rubbing his back and sliding down his sides to hold onto his hips.

"Yeah! Yes!" Her eyes widen as her jaw drops and more moans rush out her lips with each slam he gives her. Bolin gets a little nervous of her getting so loud, he just kisses her and shoves his tongue into her mouth to keep her quiet. Loving how she just moans into his mouth. Now her hips grind in sync with his thrusts. Everything just got so much better. Specially when he slams harder and finds this burst of more speed. The woman just rolled her eyes back and only saw lights from the strain on her eyes. By now, she was screaming and demanding him to not stop, to keep doing what he was doing. Korra had scratched his back and his arms all over. She knew she was getting louder, so she forces herself to bite his neck. Making the man grunt and keeps up the pace.

She felt his cock throbbing harder and more often, but she was glad cause she was ready to feel her reach her peek. The pleasure making her thighs shake and clamp on his sides. Her back arches up higher and higher, now her nails dig down into his lower back on his sides. Bolin growls out from the pain but it felt good with her walls starting to milk him. He was ready and couldn't take any more of her sexiness. It was too much for him, he was about to pull out when he felt her walls clamp on his cock to keep him in. He just collapses on her as his hips buck wildly and slam into her once more, before quickly pulling out just as his thick seed shoots out all over her stomach. Bolin hovers over her gasping for air, and sweat rolling down his face , arms, and back. Just as much sweat on her under him. He felt a few more squirts flow out of him on her lower stomach and she screamed out as she felt her thighs shaking as her cum flows out so much pooling under her.

Now Bo just rolls onto his back next to her panting hard, smiling from ear to ear. Korra felt so sore, and so happily numb. The pleasure still flowing in her lower body of satisfaction.

"I can get use to that." She giggled and soon looks down at the mess he left on her stomach. Korra's face was burning the deepest red yet. She uses some quick water bending to wash it off her body and then was ready to lay there with him. Both bout to pass out. But she hears foot steps coming up and she panics. Quickly trying to get dressed and slapping his chest and shaking him. He nearly fell asleep! But he too heard the footsteps! Both had nothing on! He just managed to get his pants on and up. And Korra got her shirt on. When Tenzin just walks in. His face, goes white and he quickly turns his back to them shielding his eyes. Korra and Bo stood there trying to hide behind each other with nervous fearful worried grins on their lips. Still feeling just too good, and both their legs wanting to give out from under them. Korra had to practically lean against Bo since she was so sore. When Tenzin's voice could be heard, they look to him and he quickly slips his shirt on, and she slips her pants up.

"We, will talk about this when you two are decent! In the shrine?! Dedicated to some of the greatest airbenders! To the living room! NOW!" Was all he said as he huffed off, practically flying away. Both of them just look at each other, gulp, but get a good laugh out too. He saw her hair all over the place, and she saw his was no better. The sweat on their heads had cooled off from the cool weather and kept their hair sticking out in all directions. There were marks on his and her necks. Bo could feel the sting on his back if he flexed his muscles too much. And Korra was a wobbling mess!

"I told you not here!" Bo playfully teased and Korra just rolled her eyes with a laugh while she stood up to leave a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, lets go get this lecture over with. He's going to have a bone to pick with both us." Korra took his hand and Bolin held her back tightly, sneaking a few light kisses on her fingers. Now it was time to face Tenzin's wrath.

_I smell trouble next chapter_


End file.
